


ruin it

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, cas/april flirting, roommate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Summary: Dean and Cas have been roommates since Freshman year.  Some claim there was all this sexual tension between them that first year, but the two always shrug it off.  It’s their Senior year and that’s still the status quo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://indecentdestiel.tumblr.com/post/145808314144/taylors411-ruin-it-lmfao)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also it annoys me that this took an hour to write~~

Cas takes a sip from his solo cup and takes in the party over the brim.  Loud (but not obnoxiously so) music plays from someone’s iPod, there’s a group crowded around the keg, and he’s pretty sure the two sofas are filled beyond their intended capacity.  In the far corner, he sees Dean smiling flirtatiously before wrapping those sinful lips around the top of his beer bottle to take a sip. 

An arm slides around his shoulder, drink sloshing right at Cas’ eye level.  “Are you _ever_ going to let go of that green-eyed grasshopper over there?”  Balthazar takes a sip of his own drink (which smells suspiciously fruity), forcing Castiel’s cheek against the other boy’s pulls him close just to reach his cup.  “I know he’s ridiculously fine, but really Cassie, the second hand pining’s killing me.”

Rolling his eyes, he removes Balthazar’s arm.  It’s true, Castiel had a crush on his roommate back in Freshman year.  But at the time Dean was still dating his high school sweetheart.  By the time he and Lisa broke up, Cas was in a relationship of his own.  Throughout that first year, the timing never worked out between them.  And since then, despite the ‘obvious sexual tension’ their friends would whine about, they’d never made a move.  

Because by now, it was dangerous.  When they were just roommates for a year, new acquaintances with a mutual attraction, what was there to lose?  Worst case scenario, they’d have an awkward second half of the year and then never see each other again.  Now, nearly four years later, they were invested in a solid friendship.  You don’t throw that away.  

Truth be told, neither are interested.  Sure, Cas as _thought_ about it.  Still does on occasion.  But he’s not going to rock the boat and seek more when what they have works very well.

“I’m not pining,” he corrects.  

Balthazar balks at him.  “I have of course _met_ both of you, you do realize.  And I’m not blind.  Dean-o there would bang you in an instant if you gave him the smallest indication you’d be into it.  Which of course begs the question _why the fuck you haven’t._ ”

“Balth.”  He’s torn between scolding and sighing in defeat.  “I don’t want sex with Dean.”  

His friend looks unconvinced but doesn’t press the issue.  Probably because they both know Cas meant _just_ sex.  “Fine.  If that man candy over there is off the table, then I’ve got a lovely lady from my Advanced Lit class who is highly shaggable.”

Cas lets himself be pulled to a small group by the dining room table, a game of beer pong long since abandoned.  Balth pushes his way between two large guys and winks at a girl.  “April, love, this is my friend Castiel that I was telling you about.  Castiel, this is April.”

“Hi,” she says as she bats her eyelashes at him.

 _Not bad,_ he thinks.  He’s not exactly one for casual hook-ups, but it’s not off the table.  Because while a small little part of his heart might be carved out exclusively for Dean, he’s not a fool.  Let that part of him long for Dean, the rest of him has a life to live.  

They chat for a bit, the group hovering around the table but breaking up into pairs.  (Except Balthazar, who manages to catch the attention both of the handsome guys he’d wedged himself between.)  April turns out not only to be pretty, but also smart and funny.  At this rate, Castiel’s going to owe Balthazar a favor and he won’t even be mad.  

She step by step invades his personal space, touching his arm every now and then or bumping into him.  A half hour later, she’s leaning up to kiss his cheek between giggles and yeah, he’ll definitely have to thank Balthazar later.  

Before he can finish telling his joke, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Absentmindedly he pulls it out to check.  He barely gives it a glance but does a double take when he sees it’s a text from Dean.  Cas keeps talking, about to set up the punchline as he unlocks his phone to read Dean’s message.

_Dean: Hey I don’t wanna ruin our friendship but like I really wanna tap that ass._

Cas freezes, dropping off mid-sentence and completely forgetting everything around him except for the message lit up on his screen.  He looks up and his eyes dart around the room until they land on Dean, purposely not looking his way.  But even from this distance, he can see the blush spread across his cheeks and the way he nervously shuffles his feet.

“Cas?” April interrupts his thoughts.  His head snaps back to look at her, momentarily caught off guard.  “Everything okay?”

He looks at April, then to Dean, back to April, once more to Dean, before settling on the curious concern on April’s face.  It takes all of a second to decide what to do, because this is honestly this is a no brainer.  

Without a word of explanation, he ignores her to type his reply.  

_Ruin it._

He presses send and watches Dean like a hawk, ignoring April’s continued questions.  Dean jumps slightly and then grabs his phone from his back pocket.  Once he’s read the message, his eyes immediately find Castiel’s.  Any nervousness that Cas saw a moment ago vanishes as Dean jerks his head towards the door and walks out.  

Cas watches him leave before finally turning back to April.  “Sorry about that.”

“You really freaked me out for a second.”  She laughs with forced nonchalance as she waits for an explanation or further apology.  

“Yeah, I gotta go.”  And then he turns on his heel and walks away.  A voice in the back of his head scolds him for being so rude, but a much louder voice screams at it to shut up because _Dean Dean Dean_.  

He likes that second voice.  

The autumn air bites as he steps outside.  It’s not chilly out, not really, but against the heat of the townhouse it almost takes his breath away.  He barely gets two steps before Dean appears out of nowhere and kisses him.  

The kiss tastes vaguely of beer and chips, but that fades into the background as his other senses take over.  The feel of Dean’s stubble, the smell of his aftershave and shampoo, pressure of their lips moving against each other, and the sound of Dean’s soft whimpering are a heady mixture that makes him feel more drunk than his lone beer ever stood a chance of.  

When they break apart to breath, Dean’s hands come up to cup his cheeks.  “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes out.  “I’ve wanted to do that for _years_.”

“Me too,” Cas admits.  

“So we still on the same page?”  

Cas has seen firsthand how confident and smooth Dean is when trying to charm someone.  This shy, unsure version of Dean is something new.  Maybe not as sexy as that other version, but he’s adorable and the thought that Dean is _nervous_ about this makes Cas’ heart clench uncomfortably.

“About us going back to our apartment and fucking on the first flat surface we come across?  Absolutely.”

“ _Jesus_ , Cas.”  Dean visibly collects himself, and Castiel is proud to note the way his pupils dilate.   _He_ did that.  “First of all, yes.  To _all_ of that.  But uh, I know you said you’re fine with this ruining our friendship and-”

“Dean,” he whines impatiently and grabs the other boy’s hand.  But this is for the best, putting all their cards out on the table before they’ve gone too far.  “I am aware that sleeping with you runs the _risk_ of us ruining our friendship.  But I am hopeful that it also runs the risk of strengthening it.”

“So,” and Dean licks his lips in an attempt to keep a smile at bay.  “You hoping for a friends with benefits type deal or-”

“I want _everything_ with you.”

Dean goes from utter _shock_ to profound _joy_ in the time it takes for him to truly process those words and all their implications.  Because their friends aren’t wrong about the sexual tension, and Balthazar isn’t off the mark about the pining.  Sure, his interest in Dean started as a crush, but it’s long since developed into something more.  He wants _Dean_ in every way possible for as long as possible.  

And Dean’s eager smile says it all.  He wants the same of Cas, and now _finally_ he’s allowed it.

“Okay.”  Dean nods, beaming.  “Okay.  But uh, let’s start with me rockin’ your world and then we can work on the rest.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright then.”  Dean offers Cas his hand.  Their fingers join together seamlessly, as though they’ve held hands a thousand times before.  The both look at their hands connected like that before meeting each other’s eyes and grinning.  

They don’t make it further than the backseat of the Impala.  At least not until round two.

**Author's Note:**

>  **bonus scene: balthazar**  
>  balthazar: *looks for dean and cas because they’re his ride home*  
> balthazar: *spots the impala*  
> balthazar: *sees them in the backseat. storms over to give them shit.*  
> balthazar: i can’t believe you two idiots nearly left without me-  
> balthazar: *realizes they’re in the back seat*  
> balthazar: *sees too much*  
> balthazar: I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE YOU ASSHATS! I WISH YOU HAD LEFT ME HERE NOW I’VE GOT TO GO BLEACH MY EYES  
> blathazar: *as he walks away* ALSO I BLOODY KNEW IT YOU TWO ARE ASSHOLES FOR WAITING TO GET TOGETHER UNTIL NOW *rude gestures*


End file.
